New lithium-containing electrode materials with increased performance, safe operation, and long storage and cycle life are needed for electrical devices. For example, new lithum-containing electrode materials are needed in the area of advanced transportation devices (such as, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and plug-in vehicles) and consumer electronics (such as, notebook computers, cellular telephones, pagers, video cameras, tablet computers, and other hand-held tools and devices to name a few). Furthermore, new lithium-containing electrode materials are needed for medical electronics (such as, portable defibrillators, drug delivery units, and neurological stimulators to name a few) and in mobile power applications (such as unmanned aerial vehicles, spacecraft probes and missile systems to name a few).